Pets or children moving around freely in cars are a safety hazard to themselves and the passengers. If the driver slams on the brakes, the pet or child could launch into the front seat and cause injury to the pet. A pet or child that moves around a vehicle can distract the driver, and/or get pet hair on the front seats.
A need exists to design a barrier to prevent pets or children from moving back and forth between the back seat and front seat. A further need exists to design a barrier that also separates the pet or child from passengers that are sitting in an adjoining seat.